


【韦兰】古董流行文化与恋爱的适配性

by SiLingLing_400



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400
Summary: 冷静，诺兰，你不会想和一个小孩子谈恋爱的。诺兰劝告自己。
Relationships: Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Kudos: 5





	【韦兰】古董流行文化与恋爱的适配性

**Author's Note:**

> 20年前的诺兰二十多岁！他也会玩switch！！

《古董流行文化与恋爱的适配性》  
  
  
  
不应该是这样的。  
  
  
  
韦德在内心中无声地呐喊，他看着在闪灵关卡中镇定自若的诺兰，怀疑这一定是出了什么差错。韦德自以为诺兰应该被吓得发抖然后在他身边寸步不离，这样他就可以抓住对方满是湿汗的手，安慰他然后带着他一路通关。然而眼前的场景在叫他认清现实，诺兰不仅没被吓到，还一脸冷静地把舞池里涌进来的僵尸给踢飞了，手里抓着上一个僵尸的一只绿色手臂，断口处滴着粘液，看起来怪恶心的。韦德忍住自己想吐的冲动，向前几步也进入了舞池。他把挡路的僵尸踢走，然后略过了关键NPC基拉，径直走向角落看起来怪无聊的诺兰。  
  
  
  
“您愿意赏脸跳一支舞吗？”  
  
  
  
年轻人堪堪弯下腰去，把手伸向企图自闭的老年人。这场景看起来还挺有模有样，鉴于四周都是丧尸，这两人的举动反而带着一种微妙的浪漫感。诺兰感到不解，眼前的小崽子死缠烂打说带他来通关闪灵，他好不容易才把早上重要的会议推掉了，前来陪他无聊的上司。结果他的上司不去触发剧情，反而想叫他跳舞。搞什么啊，这小子傻了吧，诺兰在心里嘀咕着，但还是把手掌覆到了对方伸来的手上。  
  
  
  
不得不说，韦德跳舞的技术难以恭维，应该说是韦德跳交际舞的技术难以恭维。在韦德第五次踩了他的脚后他真的很想打人，然后韦德就特别无辜地看着他，犯错而不自知。诺兰想翻一个白眼，就听见韦德略带笑意的声音：“真是对不起。”诺兰白眼快翻上天，合着这人是故意的吧。  
  
  
  
“实在不行你可以教教我。”韦德的声音又冷不丁地飘来。  
  
  
  
教你个鬼！诺兰感觉自己迟早得被折磨死。  
  
  
  
年轻人的手臂有力地扶着男人的腰肢，左上方是相扣抬高的双手，两人的步伐逐渐达到一致，逐渐合上了音乐节拍。诺兰后知后觉地提醒他的舞伴，再不去找基拉跳舞时间就要结束了哦。面前银灰色头发的美少年对他咧嘴一笑，那算了，我们跳完这支舞吧。  
  
  
  
这件事以后，诺兰开始怀疑韦德·沃兹是不是有点脑抽。他思来想去最后得到了一个还算正常点的结论。韦德叫他去闪灵通关是为了看他被吓，然后就可以狠狠地嘲笑他。诺兰感觉韦德太过幼稚，即使已经掌权行事习惯还是像个小孩。第一，诺兰年轻时至少也在GSS开发过游戏，恐怖游戏怎么说也不在话下。第二，退一万步来说，就算他真的被吓到了他也不会把情绪表露出来。诺兰打开他的电脑继续开始处理手头的工作，然后桌面上就弹出了一条消息。  
  
  
  
韦德：  
  
  
  
来我办公室一趟，给你看个东西。  
  
  
  
诺兰回复道，手头还有工作，有什么事情之后再说。他刚按下发送键就看到了韦德秒回的信息。  
  
  
  
韦德：  
  
  
  
这就是工作。快过来。  
  
  
  
诺兰扶额，他说什么来着？韦德依然是那么幼稚。先不提他把自己保释出来的行为有多傻，光看他给自己开的高上天的工资就知道这人没救了。诺兰还是有点相信韦德是昏了头了，其实一开始他来的时候小混蛋没给他多少好脸色，每天见到他甚至都不看他一眼。后来在诺兰解决了几次GSS的危机后，韦德好歹开始用正眼看他了。不过现在，诺兰觉得韦德这“正眼”也太“正”了，他宁愿他们之间的关系可以更疏远一些，也不想就这样被强行拉入韦德的朋友圈。  
  
  
  
韦德和大部分员工都关系不错，特别是骨干员工，他们经常一起举行小型聚会。本来这一切都和诺兰没有关系，但是韦德最近一直叫他一起去。诺兰感觉自己在一群小年轻中特别尴尬，就像刷得白白的墙壁上突然有了一个黑点。当一群年轻人们为史上最好的单机游戏辩论得面红耳赤时，诺兰就在角落默默地喝咖啡，用嫌弃的眼神看着他们，仿佛在说，他不认识那些人。韦德每次都会坐在他旁边，时不时看他一眼，好像在因为诺兰的无法融入而尴尬，又想试图让他融入。诺兰注意到了他的眼神，但是没理他，他真希望韦德可以少做一些傻事，多做点工作打理下公司。  
  
  
  
当他们聚会散场时所有人都在互相告别，只有诺兰被晾在了一旁。诺兰本想等他们走了再离开，却发现韦德把人送走了又回来了。然后不知道为什么，他们就一起走了一段路。聚会地点选得很巧妙，正好离诺兰家很近，而且那个时候夕阳正好，气氛挺对，诺兰看着身旁的大男孩，脑子一抽就叫对方去他家坐坐，明明刚才还在心中吐槽了韦德一百遍。他原本以为韦德会礼貌地拒绝，谁知道他答应了。  
  
  
  
过马路的时候诺兰没怎么细看红绿灯，直接就往前走了，之后一个踉跄被韦德拉了回来，面前一辆汽车疾驰而过，而自己几乎大半个人都被男孩拉进了怀里。这个气氛说好不好，说坏不坏，至少他感觉韦德的体温高得要命，以及自己似乎有些心率过速。最后两人略显尴尬地分开了，老年人假咳一声说了句谢谢，年轻人立刻接了句不用谢。之后一路走着，韦德的话还挺多，从他小时候一直讲到了现在。诺兰只是听着，时不时发表几句评论，并没有谈自己的经历。他们还没有那么熟，诺兰腹诽道。  
  
  
  
诺兰家里有些过分整洁了，符合一个中年独居男子的气质。把人带到家里后，诺兰就后悔了，他们应该聊些什么？或是说做些什么？难道就要在这里大眼瞪小眼？最后是年轻人主动提出自己可以来做饭，诺兰就在一旁等，他没想到韦德会做饭，但是又转念一想他是在叠楼区长大的，当然会做饭咯。对于韦德做的菜，诺兰给出一个中肯的评价，还算不错。诺兰的口味几乎快被高级餐厅里的厨师给喂叼了，但突然吃一顿充满家常意味的饭菜却让他心中翻起了点点浪花。一餐过后他感觉自己看韦德的眼神都不太对，于是在被小混蛋发现之前，他立刻换上了往常冷漠的神情。  
  
  
  
还是韦德先打开话头的，他指着放在角落的20年前的switch一脸惊异地说，你以前居然打游戏。诺兰觉得这小混蛋真是没眼见力，他以前也是在GSS开发游戏的，多多少少也要接触一点。要说诺兰对流行文化的认知，他还是对二十年前的流行文化比较在行，不过现在他也不太需要接触流行文化了，他一点也不觉得和一群小孩打成一片有什么好的。至于游戏，他还是比较怀念以前那些朴素单纯的游戏，他对绿洲依然没多大好感。  
  
  
  
他记得他回答的是，我二十年前和你现在差不多大。  
  
  
  
现在诺兰站在韦德办公室门前，进也不是，不进也不是，最后他还是进去了。韦德露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，举起桌子上的两件物什，诺兰一看，这不是20年前限定版的switch吗？他当时嫌贵一直没买来着。等等，诺兰打断自己的想法。他一脸疑惑地看着眼前的年轻人。  
  
  
  
这下反而是韦德有点尴尬，他解释说：“上次去你家不是看见你有一个嘛。我就又买了两个，以后我们就可以联机……”  
  
  
  
你表现得太明显了。韦德在心中大喊。有哪个正常上司会特意买两个二十年前的switch给自己的男下属叫他联机啊，而且他们的关系还没有那么好，以前甚至是仇人。这明显的小心思，韦德回想自己最近因为诺兰干出的破事，就觉得自己快完了。先是强行带人家去聚会，导致他的所有朋友都知道了他有一个大他二十来岁的暗恋对象，从此他们都用一种“我懂我懂”的内涵眼神盯着他俩；然后还叫人家去通关闪灵，其实是为了拉拉小手，跳个舞；现在又以高价收回了20年前的两个switch就为了和他联机。  
  
  
  
韦德·沃兹你清醒点！  
  
  
  
韦德万分绝望，然后看见诺兰有些尴尬又有些开心地收下了这份礼物，韦德又有点小得意，看来礼物选得还不错。  
  
  
  
诺兰拿了switch后就走了，他总感觉自己手里拿了一个烫手山芋。如果他现在都没搞清发生了什么，他这么多年怕是白活了。被上司暗恋了，怎么办，在线等，急。诺兰烦躁地把东西往桌上一放，小朋友追他的手段和大部分的人都挺像，不过他以前收到的都是香水西装手表等等，第一次见到有人送switch的。但是…诺兰感觉自己红了脸，韦德过于有心了吧。  
  
  
  
冷静，诺兰，你不会想和一个小孩子谈恋爱的。诺兰劝告自己。  
  
  
  
怀着这样的想法，诺兰对韦德能躲就躲，一个爱岗敬业的好员工硬生生地再也不加班了，每天一到点就准时抓起外套跑路。不过他很快就发现了另一件更棘手的事情，萨曼莎已经开始用一种厌恶的眼神看着他了。一开始韦德想要保释诺兰的时候，萨曼莎就是第一个不同意的人，如今诺兰不知道他俩为什么就分了，但是诺兰只想说，关他什么事啊。搞得他每天上班都不自在，接个咖啡也感觉身后有一道嫌弃的眼神。行，诺兰败下阵来，自己真的玩不过这些年轻人。  
  
  
  
他虽然躲着韦德，但总有总有躲不过的时候。比如说开会，比如说不小心碰到，比如说现在因为下雨被困在了公司门口。诺兰露出了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，寻思着自己是不是应该赶紧冲进地下车库然后开车回家。  
  
  
  
“你最近躲我？”  
  
  
  
倒霉孩子又发问了，这一问还特别直击灵魂，让诺兰更想逃跑。  
  
  
  
“没有，”诺兰谨慎地说，“我只是手头工作太多了。”  
  
  
  
“我……”  
  
  
  
韦德又打算开口说什么，诺兰丢下一句我还有事就迅速跑进了地下停车场。今天他穿的可是他最喜欢的一套西装啊，诺兰欲哭无泪。结果他前脚刚进韦德后脚就进来了，诺兰心想，这算个什么事啊。他早就应该知道韦德死不要脸，小混蛋还用一种无辜的表情看着他，搞得诺兰以为自己才是犯错的那个人。  
  
  
  
“我今天没开车，也没带伞，所以我可以去你家避一下雨吗？”  
  
  
  
诺兰不知道他说的话前后有什么逻辑关系，但碍于情面实在是不好意思拒绝这个笑容灿烂的年轻人。  
  
  
  
于是他又一次把韦德带去了他家。在两人洗好澡换好家居服后，韦德提出来switch联机。只是联个机而已，却莫名有一种暧昧的气氛。这下好了，诺兰看着韦德洋洋得意的样子，他现在连掩饰都不掩饰一下了。再然后，他被这倒霉孩子告白了。再再然后，他脑子一热就接受了。  
  
  
  
就当这是二十年前的switch和古董流行文化的功劳吧。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
